Love or War
by thehanahchan
Summary: Sasunaru, Naruto awakes to find his class in a dire situation, he must kill his classmates to survive. How will sasuke and naruto make it out of the deadly situation? And how will it effect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: me no own naruto mmmk ^^**

**Warning: gore, sasunaru established relationship**

**Chapter 1 - friends or fiends?**

Everything was black. What happened?

Naruto first thought he must have fallen asleep, before realising he could no longer hear the clatter from the school bus.

_Had they stopped?_

His eyelids were heavy but he soon managed to open them to find his head firmly placed on a desk.

"What the…" his blurry vision gave way to find Hinata sound asleep on the desk to his left.

It didn't take long for Naruto to wonder if he was still dreaming. After scanning the room he discovered the whole of his class of thirty-two slumped on chairs. This was defiantly not the hot springs he had been looking forward to.

His vision stopped on his raven-haired boy, a few desks in front of him.

He attempted to move his feet and wake the sleeping Uchiha but found his body heavy and sluggish.

He soon resigned to examining the room, as the class slowly came alive around him.

Panicked gazes and worried chatter soon fill the estranged classroom. It was then Naruto noticed a man standing in one of the darkened corners.

The man must have entered only a few minuets ago, as the blonde would have noticed him earlier. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Sasuke had also began paying attention to the stranger, his face expressionless to the situation.

The class began to settle as the man moved into full view to the front of the class, not that the shadow mattered, as the man wore an orange mask.

"Attention class." the voice was cheerful and almost goofy, making the situation more terrifying. "Welcome to your chunin trials, please address me as Tobi-sensei! ARIGATO!!"

Mixed reactions filled the class, looks of terror planted on many of the girls' faces.

"Well, lets get this out of the way shall we." He continued his cheerful dialog as he turned away from the class to face the blackboard "You should try to memorise what I'm writing in front of you, it should help later on"

Naruto stretched to his right to try and read the board past Tobi.

'I will kill my friends'

His eyes widened instantly as Mayumi Nakamura, a purple haired girl in Naruto's class let out a loud gasp, quickly muffled by the lack of air in her lungs.

"Right, well, let me explain the trials," Tobi turned to face the class again "it's quite simple… you kill each other 'till only one of you is left." His voice seemed less stupid and more serious, "There is a time limit of two days, but I doubt it will take that long for a winner to appear since you have all had training"

Naruto's mind went blank in the minuets that followed. He managed to take in what was being said but could not comprehend killing his fellow classmates, his friends, his… oh God, never Sasuke!

His trance like state was shattered at hearing Shikamaru Nara's voice. He looked up to find Shikamaru lowering his hand "Tobi-sensei" he seemed lazy as always, "what exactly is there to stop us from walking out of the trials?" although Shikamaru was lazy he was far from stupid.

Tobi chuckled in amusement "We've made precautions to stop you from leaving." At that the door to the right of the room opened and more men wearing masks, although symbolising animals, much different from Tobi's, entered the room bringing with them backpacks. "Right then, lets get this thing started!" He pulled a list from his back pocket "When I say your name, grab a backpack and exit out that door."

The first name to be called was Choji Akimichi, and from there the class began to whittle down. Naruto could already tell that groups would form as, like many schools, the class was divided into different social circles.

Looking around him he could see that the names being called were at random, and he could only hope to leave around the same time as Sasuke.

A cold chill ran down his back as Gaara Suna was called to leave. The redhead had only transferred to the class recently, along with his brother and sister. There was some thing about the sand nin that Naruto was weary of and yet felt connected to. Either way, Gaara was already known as a troublemaker and quickly joined the other slackers in class, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and of course Naruto.

Sasuke's name filled the room, and Naruto found himself staring at the back of the Uchiha. Elegant as always, the Uchiha quietly picked up a backpack and made his way to the door, barely pausing to look back in the blonde's direction.

'It's a sign' Naruto thought as he saw the last of the raven hair leave his sight. Now he had to wait… wait till he was free to find his Sasuke.

And hope… hope that Sasuke would be ok, that he wouldn't… no, it's not worth thinking about, he's a Uchiha!

Naruto found himself over thinking.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a cheerful voice shouted out.

_Time to find Sasuke…_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke wasted no time in finding cover under the darkness of the night. The area would be dangerous if his fellow classmates were playing, and it would be best if he got away as quickly as possible. The only problem being the blonde dobe still inside.

_Shit…_

Bloodcurdling screams could be heard near to where he found cover, but they sounded faint to the determined Uchiha, who watched the schools entrance with hawk-like eyes.

There weren't many things that could toy with Sasuke's emotionless expression, but knowing that his Naruto wasn't safe, caused him to scrunch his nose as he crouched waiting for an orange blur to enter his vision.

_There…_

Naruto quickly pushed off away from the building, the scenery around him becoming hazy with his speed, landing on a near by tree. He had felt Sasuke's chakra in the area but found it difficult to pin point.

"Dobe" It took him time to realise that Sasuke was standing on a branch behind him, crouched and inconspicuous, Naruto didn't even hear him arrive.

"Sasuke!" his loud voice echoed through the midnight air, he must have moved far away from the school as it's light was no longer visible.

"Hn" Naruto turned to a superior look upon Sasuke's face. "Could you look like more of a target in that attire you call clothing?" A smirk covering his porcelain face.

"Ne!… This is what I always wear" his eyebrows furrowed "and it's not like you have a better idea of clothing…" he began to mumble something about 'white shorts' and 'being stupid' finishing with the strong obvious word of, "teme!"

Silence gathered around the two as the banter came to a stop.

They both jumped down to the ground.

They moved closer to each other, the situation still sinking in. Naruto was the one to break the calm.

"I wonder where everyone is? Ne… how big is this place? And what's this about killing each other? I know we have training, but killing… friends… I-its just…" Naruto found his feet to be heavy again. Sasuke silently observed him.

"It's necessary"

His words pounded into Naruto's heart.

The blonde's sapphire orbs shot up to meet eternal black ones. "How can you say that?! They're our friends!" his voice rose in his anger.

"If they're playing, then there's no choice." Sasuke's words struck him again, "I'd rather kill them, than have them take you from me." As always, the Uchiha's possessive personality shone through.

"H-how can y-you say -"

A loud thud was heard, followed by the familiar sound of kunai cutting through the air as Sasuke moved in front of Naruto to intercept them.

Naruto carried his sight over to the brown haired boy in front of them, a sigh almost exiting through his lips when he realised it was Takumi Yagatsu, not one of his friends.

… wait… what was he thinking, he shouldn't be relieved…

His feet still heavy, Naruto found he couldn't move out of the way of the second wave of Kunai. Sasuke switched from defence to attack as he released the weapon he was granted from his backpack… a katana.

He blocked them, his skills greatly out matching Takumi.

…

Maybe it was the moment.

Maybe it was what had happened so suddenly that Sasuke missed the poorly masked chakra.

Either way the Shuriken came straight for Naruto.

Blue eyes widened...

**ooooowwww so it begins! ^^ this is my first story so please be kind....me would appreciate loads of critisism so that i can improve**

**Arigato to my beta for helping with my grammer issues ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right heres chapter two, hope you enjoy**

**thanks for all the reviews so far, your all very kind ^^ i just hope you enjoy the story**

**disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or make money out of it ~nya!  
**

**Warnings: remember this is a Sasunaru and it does contain violence....**

**Chapter 2 - Dawn of misfortune**

It was quick.

Naruto didn't know how it had happened, but it had.

Despite his legs weighing him to his spot, he had managed to avoid the on coming death, as the Shuriken sunk its teeth into a tree, rather than the blondes head.

Sasuke moved closer to the dobe, running circles around him and attempting to fend him from harm.

The attack was way to close for comfort.

As the fighting continued, Naruto found himself in a confliction of morals. If he fought he might have to kill, but if he didn't, then Sasuke was placing himself in more danger.

Sasuke swung round to meet face to face with the approaching brown haired ninja, determination reflected through his orbs.

No one was going to touch his Uzumaki accept him.

His blade caught a beam of light from the full moon as it began to move in for the kill.

Katana met Kunai.

Sasuke met Takumi.

Blood sliced through the air in a waterfall of crimson, spilling out on to the cold floor of the forest.

Silence.

…

Footsteps of frantic stumbling closely followed.

Sasuke straightened up, placing his bloodied katana back into its sheath. A blood trail could be seen were Takumi had backed away. Dark liquid attempting to escape his now pale body. His hand slipped over the deep gush at his side, attempting to stop the waterful of his insides from cascading out of his body.

The quiet was short lived as the other assailant made his presence known, dropping down next to Takumi to show his support.

It was then Naruto noticed the glint in Sasuke's eyes. His determination. His anger. The blonde knew that if he didn't do something soon, Sasuke would finish the two boys off.

He had to act now!

Naruto willed his feet to move and found himself running towards Sasuke, his hands curled into fists.

XxXxX

It had been a long night.

_Too long…_

Thanks to Naruto's somewhat backwards thinking, he had managed to take Sasuke's attention off the other classmates, giving them time to escape.

They had found a secluded grove during their small fight, and were now slumped against trees opposite each other, Sasuke comforting a reddened cheek.

The blonde's eyes closed in relief, his arms dangled. His legs carelessly sprawled across the grassy floor, relaxation taking over. It felt good. After all, he had been tense since the whole predicament started and although it was far from over, he felt some comfort in the enclosed area he and Sasuke had stumbled upon.

A blue hue begin to seep through the balcony of the trees, lightly play on his tanned face as he breathed in deep through his mouth to calm his pulsing heart.

He felt a cold shadow cover him.

"Dobe."

The blonde opened his eyes to find the Uchiha inches away from his face, his arms either side of his body allowing him to lean close to Naruto. "You owe me." Sasuke's words were always straight to the point, which Naruto didn't mind, it was just that the boy never seemed to explain himself.

Confusion filled Naruto's face. "Huh!" He realised how loud he was being and so lowered his voice. "Ne…what are you talking about! You owe me. If I hadn't cut in when I did you would have killed them!" his mouth formed a pout as he squinted his eyes in disagreement.

The Uchiha glared at the tanned boy. "That's not what I'm talking about." His monotonous voice held its dark tendencies as a smirk covered his proud lips. "You hit me."

"Eh!" the blonde's eyes widened, as he turned back to face black. "Ano… if I hadn't of done it, you wouldn't have stopped..." His voice trailed off in thought. His previous actions no longer making as much sense as they did at the time "…you would have drawn attention to us." His face dumbfounded by his weak excuse.

The smirk on the Uchiha widened as his brain filled with lustful intent.

It was a look Naruto was not too fond of; he let out a yelp as he squirmed to get free from the Uchiha's grasp.

Sasuke slipped one of his legs in between the dobe's and moved closer, latching on to the junction of the blonde's neck.

"Aha…" the blonde attempted to refuse the situation.

"No… Sas… Sas-uke… someone… ahh" he attempted to hide his own lust for more. "Someone might see!" It was far from the right time, in Naruto's mind, to be in the position he was in. Mainly because anyone could come across them at any moment, with the intent to kill. However, just as worrying, that 'anyone' would find out about him and Sasuke.

Sasuke thought otherwise.

He continued to lap at the boy's neck.

Licking, sucking, biting.

He moved one of his hands to grab at Naruto's hair.

Naruto used the opportunity to free himself. Using the tree he was leaning on for leverage, he pulled himself away from the Uchiha's hold.

Sasuke scoffed as the blonde backed away. "We cant do this." his head shaking from side to side as if to shake the moment off . "Someone might see… ano… I don't want anyone getting hurt"

Typical… Sasuke stood up. A smirk still formed on his face giving warning to the fox. " Well, maybe if we take off your orange clothing, we wont be so much of a target."

Blue orbs widened as the Uchiha pounced, placing the blonde between himself and the hard forest floor.

His hands making quick work of Naruto's shirt, tossing it aside without a second glance before he began to work on the tanned torso.

Everything melted into one as blue eyes were taken into the moment, a dusting of pink covering his cheeks.

Sasuke's hand wandered down to that waistband of Naruto's trousers…

BANG!

Naruto would have been certain the sound was fake if it wasn't for Sasuke pausing in his motion.

It was close.

Too close.

Sasuke sat up, leaving Naruto still awakening his senses to his surroundings.

An explosion? Sasuke quickly stood up, allowing Naruto room to move. He was soon following Sasuke towards the direction of the sound, quickly finding his shirt in the process.

They zoned in on the sound, moving closer.

Noises and voices becoming louder.

Two figures moving with speed amongst the newly awakened trees.

A blur of pink.

**oh look another cliffhanger :P Sorry just cant help myself.**

**I realise this chapter lacked action, but dont worry the next one should be explosive ^^  
**

**Next chapter coming soon....hopefully...toodles **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for you comments, they are very kind, and thank you for the critisism as i have taken them to heart.**

**Heres chapter 3 ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine....yet *shifty eyes***

**Warning: erm...its not a pretty sight....  
**

**Chapter 3 - Violence blossoms**

Vicious killing intent charged the air as Sasuke and Naruto neared the scene, keeping low and cautious. They crouched behind a nearby shrub.

Naruto's body itched to move, to charge out into the fight without thinking… to do something… anything!

He began to shake wildly as he held back the intense feeling.

It was then they saw the two figures in front of them, locked in a hold, their faces obscured by a dark, smooth texture, splattered across both faces.

It was a sight that would make the coldest of men regurgitate with disgust.

But not Sasuke.

Naruto began to feel dizzy, unable to take his eyes off the horrific sight. He was sure that he would have fainted, on the spot, if it weren't for the smell.

_Oh god... the smell…_

Sickly sweet.

Strangling.

Vile.

It intoxicated the area, placing a heavy weight upon the blonde's chest.

He felt something rise in his throat and quickly attempted to muffle the convulsion with his hand.

Sasuke stayed still. He dared not check on the blonde, he seemed to be struggling with the sight.

The Uchiha had become all too familiar with the smell of congealed blood from a young age. The smell fighting to bring back memories the raven would rather forget.

The figures moved, pushing away from each other to gain distance, a spray of droplets mixing with the surroundings.

"Sakura-chan…" The blonde whispered, his senses seeming to adapt to the distilled air.

The Uchiha glared at the blonde, a signal for the boy to persist from talking.

XxXxX

The pink haired girl looked as though she'd been through a tough first night. Her clothes were tattered and torn. The once maroon dress was covered in dirt, sweat and dried congealed blood. Her eyes no longer glistened with life, a dull putrid green emphasising her terrified face.

This clearly hadn't been the first time she had been attacked since the beginning of the trials.

Sasuke was left wondering if the girl had the guts to kill those she had ran into, if so, it increased the chances for himself and for his dobe.

She barely blinked, her hand gripping a butcher's knife as she stared at her attacker… or was it her victim…

The other figure didn't look as bad as Sakura.

The older girl seemed covered in less crimson, her clothes still well maintained with only a few gaping holes.

Slits across her olive skin allowed her blood to trickle down her body like raindrops on a windowpane.

Her hair, held in four ponytails, almost defied gravity as they spiked out in different directions.

It was the new girl in the class… Temari Suna.

XxXxX

They moved.

Mirrored in timing.

Sakura lunged at Temari as she moved to doge the attack.

A low swipe of the legs caused the already frail Sakura to loose her balance, sending her rolling across the floor.

She attempted to stand. Her arms and legs shaken by the fall. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, adding to her make up of blood, sweat and dirt.

She collapsed back to the cold forest floor, her strength clearly depleted.

It was then that Temari revealed her weapon.

Small, compact, and at first look not very deadly.

She cupped it in her hand as she casually walked over to the broken Sakura.

"Hey!" She used her foot to turn over the pink haired girl, forcing her to look up to the canopy above, and into a smirking Temari's face, "Don't go dying on me yet girl!" Her voice was casual, as if she was talking about the weather.

She held the grenade into Sakura's vision.

"Oh come on, surely you still have some fight left in you…" Her smirk widened, "or would you prefer I just ended this now?"

Sakura again attempted to get up, her hold on her knife barely existing.

Temari backed out of reach of the other girl's weapon. "Come on… show me what you've got!"

But it was too late.

Sakura fell back down again.

Her body, finally giving in.

Her mind resigning to on coming death.

Temari's smirk faded to a stone cold expression. "Fine…"

Naruto twitched as he found himself moving from the bushes, no longer being able to watch the girl he use to have a crush on get blown away by some bitch.

Sasuke's hand reached out to try and hold back the blonde, finding himself gripping air.

Che…

Naruto leapt forwards, landing only a few meters away from the girls. "NO!" He cried out before thinking, his voice echoing through the surrounding forest stirring a flock of birds from their morning choir.

"… Y-you can't-" He felt himself stutter as the blonde girl turned to greet his appearance, her hand holding out the grenade over the now unconscious Sakura.

"Why, if it isn't the class idiot." Temari's greeting was far from welcoming.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed "You can't do this." He repeated himself, this time with a determined glint in his eye. He began to move slowly to his left, closer to Sakura, Temari copying his movement, to keep a safe distance. Moving further from the pink haired girl.

Naruto continued "We don't have to kill each oth-"

Temari chuckled. "Have you read the memo kid? This is what we were told to do." She took a stance ready for attack.

"But…" Naruto lost himself in thought, "do we really have to… ano… if we always follow the rules then how can we ever hold our own morals… our own identities." his eyes met hers. " I don't believe that you actually want to kill her… to kill us."

With this, the girl's eyes glazed over. Her fighting stance faded.

" We don't have to kill, we can escape or fight bac-"

"This is the government were dealing with here, not some teacher who gave us all detentions." Her eyebrow twitched. "We cant go against them…"

Naruto's determination wavered.

_What if she's right? What if I will have to fight. To kill..._

"I think we can… we can survive if we all work together…" His gaze drifted over to Sakura's limp body "… believe it… believe me!" His sky blue eyes explored hers with hope and determination.

A deafly silence fell between the two.

Temari, thinking over the fox's words.

Her eyebrow's furrowed, and with the slightest of nods she placed her trust in Naruto.

He sighed heavily, his muscles relaxed as he realised how tense he had been. He made a move towards Sakura.

A large squelch sounded as Naruto found his vision covered in hues of red dancing through the air.

Temari's pupils dilated. Her mouth gaped open as her hand reached towards her chest.

It was sharp.

It's metallic tip triangular.

She glanced down at the fatal wound, tears filling her eyes….

An arrow… no, it was too big… a spear…

Her thoughts slowly caught up to the pain. Sizzling away her insides.

How did….

Kohl framed eyes appeared from behind her. Deathly green orb's intently staring.

"Sister.." Gaara's voice could have frozen the sun, as he twisted and pulled out the spear.

Temari stumbled forwards, attempting to hold herself up.

No, no, no, no. "NO!" Her shrill voice echoed in terror.

This was it.

Her final moments.

She found her vision unable to recognise her surroundings, her body numb.

Naruto could do nothing but watch, frozen to his spot, as the events suddenly changed.

Sasuke who had continued to watch from the shadow's, felt his heart beat fast as he realised the sudden danger the fox was in.

He began to move with speed to his Naruto…

Temari's hold on life began to waver.

Her grip slipped and everything began to slow.

A clink sounded as the grenade hit the floor…

A plume of oranges and reds filled woodland, the force sending everyone and everything backwards.

Dust filled the air as the explosion subsided.

Sasuke finding himself braced against a tree trunk.

But where was Naruto?

**Well i did promise last time that it was going to be 'explosive' ^^  
**

**Maybe i should but my cliffhangers as a warning.....**

**I wonder whats happened to Naruto? hmmm...guess you'll just have to wait til chapter 4.**

**Til next time, Toodles ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah Gomen Gomen! ive been super busy with moving out of my house so havent been able to post :(**

**but here we are i finally got the next chappie done (although its a little short)**

**hope you likes and remember to review to let me know what you think!**

**disclaimer: hai hai naruto isn't mine *pouts***

**warnings: ummm....i am a 'cliffhanger whore' apparently XD  
**

**Chapter 4- Some like to run**

Dust clouded Sasuke's vision. He attempted to walk towards the carnage of where he last saw Naruto and Sakura.

The air was thick with dirt, causing him to choke in the aftermath of the explosion. Never the less, he continued to move forwards, his determination fixed on finding his blonde.

His footsteps sounded muffled, drowned out by the loud ringing in his ears.

The dust was slowly clearing, and he found himself able to see the dull shapes of foliage around him.

He quickened his step.

Where was his dobe?

Ignoring the seering pain striking his back, he begun to run as he searched frantically for any sign.

Eye's widened.

The air was still musky, but Sasuke could still make out the shape of a body lying limply on the ground.

He ran.

The boy's usual stone cold face, filled with fear.

Skidding across the ground to land next to the body, the Uchiha did not find what he was expecting.

XxXxX

Blue eyes opened.

Naruto didn't know how long he'd been out of it.

'Where am I?'

It took time for the blonde to find that his body was still able to move. He perched himself up against a tree.

His vision was blurry, not that it would help as the area was dimmed with a brown hue.

The blonde raised his hand to his head, only to be meet with a sticky substance.

He found the blood flowing heavily down the left side of his face

Although knowing that moving would be a bad idea in his condition, Naruto attempted to stand, his legs shaking beneath him as he rose from the ground.

'I have to find Sasuke…'

He felt the world spin as he attempted to steady himself. He waited for the ringing in his ears to stop before attempting to walk.

The air had cleared to the point that he could see the trees around him, battered and torn from the explosion before.

The blonde found himself thankful that the blast had only come from a grenade. Had it been any bigger, he probably wouldn't be alive.

He began to move, not knowing what direction to head in. His footing was far from steady, and the fox found himself leaning on anything close by to keep himself upright.

"Sasuke?!" His voice was horse as he shouted for a response, filling his lungs with dust.

No reply.

He repeated again and again.

Tiredness crept over him and with every shout, his voice struggled until his words where just a whisper.

His eyelids drooped.

Every bone in his body was willing him to lay down and sleep, his determination slowly giving into the idea….

It was then a strange feeling shot down his spine. He became aware of everything around him, adrenaline pumping round his body as he felt eyes pierce his back.

XxXxX

Pink hair.

Well, at least, it would have been pink, if it wasn't matted with dried blood and dirt.

Coal eye's looked down at the body. His facial expressions were back to their usual stoic look.

She wasn't the one he was looking for and, without a second thought; the raven began to walk away from the limp body.

"S-Sasuke…"

It was faint and dry, but he had heard it. He stopped in his tracks.

He slowly turned to meet dull, green eyes staring up at him.

Sasuke was certain the girl was dead. Her wounds covered her from head to toe, some of them looked deep, so it was not surprising that Sasuke was shocked to hear the girl speak.

He didn't want to have to stay with her. He wanted to find his Uzumaki, but something in him stopped him from walking away.

'This was the girl the dobe used to like….'

That was it. He found himself leaning back over the pink haired girl and attempting to lift her up into a sitting position.

Her eyes fell shut, her breathing irregular as she screamed out in pain.

"Che." Sasuke would have left her alone if it weren't for Naruto. He had tried to save her, and Temari. It was only right that Sasuke helped the girl out, even if he wasn't overly fond of her.

A heavy weight lent against his chest as Sakura passed out.

XxXxX

The blonde spun around, his vision struggling to keep up as they settled on Garra.

A chilling smirk was placed on the red heads face as he began to move closer to Naruto.

The Suna was covered in crimson, green eyes shining with killing intent locked onto the fox.

The blonde froze. Fear gripping him.

'… Run… run… run… RUN… RUN!!!'

Something inside him cried out as he turned and sprinted as fast as he could, away from the red head.

He felt himself struggle to stay balanced as he weaved in and out of trees, attempting to loose the chasing killer.

Rays of light shone through the trees at Naruto ran towards it, only to be met with a fast flowing river.

Trapped.

Naruto turned to see the approaching doom.

To fight or to run?

His legs had already decided as they dipped into the cold waters of the river, moving with all their might against the strong current, and with the need to get to the other side.

He managed to get half way when he felt a sharp pain pass through his right shoulder; bloody droplets spotted the air to meet with the clean water as the spear hit him.

Everything went black.

**I should stop putting Naruto in bad situations...but it is fun!**

**haha and i couldnt help but make Sasuke put up with Sakura.**

**Hopefully ill have the next chappie up soon, but ive got a pretty busy month ahead...**

**Til then Toooooodles xx**


End file.
